Jealousy is Cousin to Greed
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: RoloLuluSuza -- Lelouch and Suzaku are together. No one seems to mind, except for one particular assasin. -- Once again, summary fail
1. Greed

A/N: Wow, no idea where this came from, really. And it's been a while since Envy posted a...'story', eh? Whatever.

Disclaimer: I does not own Code Geass. I do however, own a lovely Gino figurine that talks. 8D

* * *

Violet eyes opened in an instant he was pushed off the cliff in his dream. Cold sweat rolled down his face, and it seemed like he was panting. What the hell was that all about? Sitting up slowly, the young assassin took a quick glance around his room. The only light that penetrated the darkness was the moonlight coming from the window. The window itself was small, but you could still make your way around the room with the amount of light filtering through.

"Lelouch…"

Rolo blinked, hearing the quiet voice of another voice. Getting out of his bed, he opened his bedroom door only slightly and peeked through. Even though it was dark, he could still make out who the two figures standing there were: His 'brother', Lelouch and the brown haired Knight of Round, Suzaku. Eyes narrowing as he saw Suzaku, he remained standing there and observing what they were doing.

"Are you really sure?" The pilot spoke in a quiet voice, as if he didn't want to wake Rolo. Too late for that, though.

Why could the young Britannian imagine a small smile on Zero's face? Probably because there was one. "Of course I'm sure. Are you having second thoughts?" Second thoughts…what the-

Suzaku shook his head. "No, I'm not. Well, we might be too loud for Rolo." Too loud? Dear God. Rolo could only imagine one of two things: Twister (whatever that was. He had heard Milly explain the game once, though.) or sex. And his fears were the latter one.

"Too late. He's already awake." Flipping on the hallway light, Rolo winced from the light. Lelouch was staring at the slightly ajar door, whilst Suzaku had widened eyes. "Rolo." Lelouch walked up to the door, and pushed it open causing a small squeak it emerge from the boys throat. "What are you doing awake at this hour?" Eyes bore into his own, and even though he shouldn't be afraid of his fake sibling, he was. Whenever Lelouch looked at him like this, he just wanted to sink into the shadows.

"Uh…I…I just had a bad dream. And I heard you two talking so I decided to check it out." Honestly, he hoped his voice didn't give away his slight fear of the raven haired teen. But luckily, it didn't seem that his fear seeped through since Lelouch just smiled warmly.

"I understand." By this time, he was now bending down and had his face right in Rolo's own. _C-Crap…_He felt a blush seeping through, and the boy bit his lip. "But you really shouldn't be up at this time." After those words escaped Zero's mouth, he placed his lips upon Rolo's for a split second. And for a split second, the assassin felt that Lelouch was his. Not Suzaku's. His…"Now." Lelouch straightened up, looking at Suzaku who narrowed his eyes. "I suppose we should cancel it for tonight, Suzaku. Don't want to taint his thoughts." Placing a hand on the light haired boys hair, he smiled at Suzaku.

Suzaku mumbled something inaudible, and nodded. "I suppose you're right, Lelouch. Well, good night. You too, Rolo." Green eyes went from light purple to amethyst, and they seemed sad for a moment.

The only words Rolo muttered were, "'Night." While Lelouch walked the brunette to the door.

Standing at his room doorway, he heard a soft "Love you." Before the door closed gently. Fuck! Why did Suzaku have to have Lelouch instead of Rolo? He wanted the teenager, despite the fact he was Zero. He just wanted that slim teenager so bad…

* * *

Night seemed to drag by, and there was a faint appearance by dark rings under Rolo's eyes. Yeah, he stayed up ever since Lelouch had said 'good-bye' to Suzaku and went to bed himself. His jealousy and greed had overpowered the will to sleep.

Shaking his head as he got ready to attend class, the boy kept replaying the one same scene in his head. _Love you__._So much they were going to have sex. His arm twitched as he thought of that once again as he did up his tops collar. No, this wasn't fair…Why did Lelouch even love the Knight of Round in the first place? He had turned him into Charles! His memory was erased, and in place of Nunally stood him. Why…did…His thoughts trailed off as he realized his hands were shaking, and Lelouch had called out, "Hurry up, Rolo!". His voice alone seemed to make his eyes dim even more than they already were.

"Coming, brother!" _Brother. _Should he even call Lelouch that anymore? Brothers didn't have this sort of feeling towards each other, or a strange sensation go through their body whenever one touched the other. "I mean-"

"You're going slower than usual, Rolo." His voice was cut off, and the fully dressed teen practically jumped as Lelouch appeared at the doorway. Slower…This made Rolo think: Why was he worrying about being on time, anyways? Normally he never did, unless something was going to happen. "Hurry up. You're dressed, aren't you?" A nod. "Then come on." With that said, he grabbed Rolo's arm and started to drag him out of the dorm. A small electric jolt went through the time Geass-users body as he felt Lelouch grab him.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." He wriggled his arm out of the terrorists grasp, and he looked away just in case a blush formed on his cheeks. As they went into the hallway, Rolo looked at Lelouch. His face seemed…different. In fact, lately he had noticed that his 'brother' has been acting weirder than usual. And only one explanation came to mind: Suzaku Kururugi. That brunette had changed the Britannian…for worse. He missed the old Lelouch, the one who always seemed slightly distant and wore a constant mask. Instead, now, he wore a mask every so often. …Was that odd for Rolo to miss that?

Yes, it was.

As they reached Rolo's class, he gave one glance at his brother before heading into the classroom. However, he didn't exactly stay in there. Peeking out of the door, he noticed that Lelouch had reached the ending of the hallway and was now appearing to be talking something. And that face was on. The one he had on whenever he talked to Suzaku. Eyes narrowing, he decided against looking at the scene any further by actually going into his classroom fully and sitting down.

The bell had just rung, and Rolo quickly opened his notebooks. It's not like he really actually had to learn this stuff, as he was here just for a job. But hey, why not? There might actually be something of use that he could learn.

As the teacher droned on about a certain, famous English writer, Rolo was fiddling with his pencil. This was boring the hell out of him…Well, it was boring until his violet eyes caught sight of tanned and pale skin. Brown and black hair. They were walking by the classroom window, and the assassin let out a low growl. He knew those two…and it angered him off since Lelouch was with Suzaku. Yet again. Didn't they ever take a break from each other? His anger must've been visible since he started to shake, and nearly broke the pencil in his hands.

_No! I want Lelouch! Get your filthy hands off of him, you stupid Japanese boy! He's mine!_

A voice in the back off his head yelled, and Rolo let out a low sound that sounded like someone was about to throw up. The sound must have been fairly loud since the teacher looked up from his book, peered over rounded spectacles and asked, "Are you alright, Rolo?" Was he alright? …No, he wasn't.

He was envious. He wanted Lelouch. He was greedy.

"U-Um…" He bit his lip, and stood up. "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" Really, he needn't bother to ask since he could just use his Geass to get out of the classroom. Thankfully, the teacher nodded and allowed him to go to the bathroom. Too bad he wasn't.

Heading out of the classroom, he looked around and noticed that only one person was in the hallway. Ah, he'd have to be social just for this one moment to figure out where Lelouch and Suzaku were headed. "Excuse me, but…" The brunette looked up from the ground, looking startled as Rolo spoke to her. Her hair was slightly wavy, and he blue eyes were protected by thing framed glasses. "Have you seen Lelouch Lamperogue and Suzaku Kururugi recently?"Hopefully she knew where they were headed, or else the assassin would have to scramble around the school.

"Oh, yeah. I saw the two headed to the back of the school. Near the gardens, I think…" She trailed off, seeming to wonder why Rolo looked so surprised and then angry.

"T-Thanks." He called, and ran to the nearest possible exit he could find. No, no, no. That damned Japanese was probably going to feel up the raven haired teen. But what could he do about it, anyways? Not much, but his legs continued to push him forwards. Finally making it outside, he took a quick look both ways before heading towards the back garden. No…

Damn mental images of Lelouch and Suzaku were rapidly appearing in his head as he neared the gardens.

"D-Dammit, Suzaku!" The cry from Lelouch had made him stop dead in his tracks, and he didn't dare look around the corner in case he saw something rather…vulgar. "That hurt…" The voice was quieter, and sounded like a pout. "Why'd you do that?"A whimper followed that.

"Ah, sorry, Lelouch! I didn't actually mean to do that." The Japanese's voice. "Would you like me to make the pain go away~?" He asked, nearly giggling. At hearing that, Rolo practically smacked a hand on the wall, and let out a low growl.

The reply of Lelouch's was quiet, and Rolo had to strain to hear it, "If you can…"

"Come on, Lelouch. I think I can."

Temptation was nagging at him to look at what was gone, but he didn't want to see the two possibly…Rolo shuddered for a mere moment, before he eventually gave in and peeked around the corner. There, sitting on the bench in front of the garden was Lelouch, one of his hands being held by Suzaku. On the ground beside the bench lay a tiny rose, one of its thorns looking like it had blood on it. Slowly, the Kururugi lifted the hand and placed his lips, gently by the look of it, on the index finger.

Just the very sight caused him to twitch, and let out a growl.

That was when Rolo realized that Suzaku was not only an enemy to Zero, but to him as well.

* * *

A/N: What...the...hell.

Well, I may continue. It all really depends if you reviewers want me to~;D


	2. Jealousy & Lust

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than my last one. ): Sorry.

And...hah. Don't murder me for the end. ;c

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own an epic painting of Lelouch that my friend painted for me, though. :D

* * *

"_That's all you're going to do, Suzaku?" A small laugh followed Lelouch's voice, and Rolo couldn't help but peek around the corner again. Violet eyes quickly went to Suzaku to see what he was going to do in response to what Zero had asked. The pilot just smiled in response, before leaning closer to Lelouch and seemed to say something. However, due to being too far away, Rolo couldn't hear it. Which was probably a good thing, as if the assassin heard it, he'd probably become even more angry, and a homicidal impulse might appear. _

_Before things went any farther with the two, Rolo turned around and walked back to class. There was no reason to continue watching them. He had already established that Suzaku was an enemy. A terrorist, if you will. A terrorist to his and Lelouch's relationship…_

The cold metal slipped in his hands for a split second, and that's when it had its chance to cut the boys flesh. Blinking, Rolo raised his hand and examined the cut on his index finger. Blood was already starting to form and trail down his finger. Was it normal for one to feel no pain when they had just cut themselves? No, it wasn't normal. Eyes were just looking at the blood drip from his finger, and onto the cutting board. Thoughts were clouded with the scene of seeing Lelouch and Suzaku together, and that's what had caused him to feel nothing. All of his feelings were either envy, greed, or lust.

_Three deadly sins. Hah._

It took him a few minutes before realizing that the crimson liquid had fallen onto the chicken he was cutting, and Rolo let out a sigh. Nothing was going right today. _What a waste of a chicken breast_… The assassin thought bitterly, placing the chicken on a paper towel before heading towards the garbage. Wait…he was cooking? Yes, the fake little brother of Lelouch had been forced to learn how to cook. It was a mystery why he was actually practicing, as he would probably never have to use this skill after this mission was done.

Mission. That's right…Eyes immediately dimmed as he through the paper towel full of chicken in the garbage. Why was he so upset about losing Lelouch to Suzaku, anyways? He was here on a mission, so he shouldn't grow attached to anything. Rolo knew that, but still, the amethyst eyed teen seemed to lure him into his web. _I'm the fly. He's the spider. _

Two faint voices entered his ears, and the boy looked up from the garbage and just blinked. No, it must have been the wind. Not that he actually knew if it was windy or not outside, but he just decided it was the wind.

Shaking his head, he looked down at his bleeding finger and decided to get a band-aid. Not that it hurt or anything, but he decided against leaving a trail of blood everywhere he went tonight. That…might be frowned upon by Lelouch and the custodians of Ashford. Cleaning up blood wasn't fun, he should know. Just as Rolo stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes immediately fell on the two people on the couch. Eyes widened for a moment, and he looked away while biting his lip. Lelouch was lying on the couch, with Suzaku on top of him. Not only that, the brunette looked like he was unbuttoning the raven haired teens shirt.

"Oh, Rolo." Rolo was forced to look back at two, and noticed that Lelouch was looking at him. "You're bleeding." Zero observed, eyes now on the finger that was still releasing blood. "What happened?" The time Geass-user's eyes went from Lelouch, to Suzaku who was making a slight face.

"I was just being careless and cut myself with a knife, nii-san." He replied, slightly happy that he told the truth for once. But the happiness quickly faded into nothingness as Lelouch lifted his head and whispered something into Suzaku's ear before pecking him quickly on the cheek. Really, did they _have_ to display their affection for each other while Rolo was around? "I'm just going to get a band-aid now…" Muttering, he quickly hurried himself to the bathroom in which the band-aids were in.

Hearing faint talking as he opened the cabinet, he looked around for the band-aids. Where were they…? His search got distracted by once again, the two.

"Sorry, Lelouch. But…maybe we should try this back at my dorm. I don't want to get on Rolo's nerves." The Knight of Round spoke in a quiet tone, but Rolo could still hear it. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want to taint your brothers mind." _Taint. Taint…_

Clutching the band-aid he found, he shook his head to get the flooding emotions out of his mind. He needed some way to get them to separate, since he couldn't take much more of this. But what could he do? Rolo couldn't kill Suzaku, as that would be betrayal to Britannia. Though, in a way, he was already betraying them by helping out Lelouch. Or…Zero, in this case. Still, killing wouldn't be the way to get those two away from each other. Perhaps he could say something that would upset one of them, and cause them to not see the other anymore. Like what, though?

Light purple eyes stared back at him as the boy just looked at himself in the mirror. They were sad, as was the boys face. "I can't."The reflection mouthed those words to him, and Rolo blinked multiple times to make sure he wasn't going insane. "I can't." Those words continued to be mouthed from the reflection, causing the assassin to get rather pissed off. Why was he seeing that? Was his mouth actually moving? A finger went up to his lips to stop himself from seeing that again.

"No, Suzaku. My mood kind of…died, if you know what I mean. Besides, I need to talk to Rolo about something." Was the quiet response he heard, and the boy in the bathroom blinked upon hearing it. They were going to talk…well, this was going to end well. Probably just about Zero stuff, though.

"Alright, Lulu. Later." Hearing a door open and close, Rolo peeked out of the bathroom and noticed that Lelouch was facing the closed door. His shoulders sagged slightly, and the Geass user could hear a relieved sigh come from his fake sibling. Moments later, he turned and leaned against the door, arms crossed and purple eyes staring right into Rolo's own eyes. For a moment he thought Lelouch was angry, and Rolo blinked and looked away.

Despite looking away, he caught the site of Lelouch walking over to couch slowly and sat down slowly. His eyes were still on the younger boy, and it caused Rolo to want to shrink away into the darkness. "Sit down." He pointed to the couch on the other side of the coffee table. "We need to have a little discussion…about…" Taking a deep breath, he continued, "The current situation." The current situation? What the hell was his fake brother going on about? It was most likely about the brunette and him.

Not bothering to question, he walked silently over to the couch in which was pointed at and sat down. He sat with practically perfect posture, unlike Lelouch who had leaned back and swung a leg over the other.

"Suzaku and me." Rolo knew it, and he tried not to ball his fists as those words escaped Zero's lips. "You aren't too fond of him always with me, are you?" Without waiting for a response, he continued to talk. "Too bad. You'll have to get used to it until I get my desired solution." His words…Closing his eyes, Rolo shook his head and fought the urge to shake. Getting used to it. Desired solution. What in the world was Lelouch going on about!? Was this some sort of-

"You're angry." The voice snapped his eyes open, and he looked at Lelouch who was just smiling. "I know you are."

_Snap. _He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't hold it back; he just wanted to say it. And he did. Though, it was more like…yelling.

"I can't live with it, Lelouch! I hate it! I don't want that filthy Japanese boy around you anymore! You deserve someone of better quality, and status! He…He…even turned you into your worst nightmare. How can you love him!? He's just a worthless…little…" His voice trailed off, and by this time, he was now standing up and eyes casted on the floor. "…dog…I…love you." There, he said it. He said he loved Lelouch Lamperogue. Zero.

Silence.

More silence.

A small laugh came from beside him, Rolo looked up and to his right only to see Lelouch standing there. A warm smile was on his face, causing the boy to blink. He…was…smiling. Somehow, he couldn't understand why the teenager was smiling. The next thing he knew it, warm arms wrapped around him and he was being pressed against Lelouch's chest. So…warm. And it smelled nice, too.

"I love you too, Rolo." Those soft words came, and violet eyes widened. Wait…Lelouch…loved him. "Don't worry. Suzaku is just a pawn. You're mine."

_You're mine…_

* * *

A/N: laaaaaawl. Don't kill me. Please? ;;

I will continue this story if you so desire it, reviewers. ;D


	3. Pride & Wrath

A/N: Holy shixxale. I'm updating. How long had it been since chapter 2 was put up? I finally got my motivation (...Does Avenged Sevenfold count as motivation?) and decided to write this. It's not as long (I don't think) as my other ones, because I really only needed to get a few points across.

Mmm, yeah...Some things _may_seem confusing at first, but needn't worry, they shall be explained! In future chapters! If I don't procrastinate, that is. Hehe.

Disclaimer: No I don't bloody own Code Geass. If I did, I would never let it be dubbed that terribly! Especially the finale. Like seriously. /rant

* * *

At any moment, his heart could burst. Blood would splatter everywhere, but Rolo could care less. He was happy. Overjoyed, even. The one who he had always loved returned his love and now the two were a couple (at least, that's what he thought Lelouch had said). In secret, obviously. They wouldn't want rumors about incest and all of that other garbage circulating about the Ashford Academy. That would be beyond terrible.

That'd completely shatter the plan that Lelouch had in store for Suzaku.

Speaking of which, Rolo _still_didn't know of it. Hmm, whatever though. The young assassin would probably learn of it soon enough.

A shudder rippled through his body has he felt lips be pressed against his exposed collarbone. Lelouch travelled lower with his mouth as he started to slip off the uniform top.

However, life had a different plan for the two which definitley did not include making out or sex in any kind. Just as the top was slipped off and thrown carelessly aside, the doorbell rang. Both shades of purple widened, and they now looked at each other. _Shit..._He couldn't even have a moment with his secret beloved.

"I'll get it, Lelouch." _And if it's Suzaku, this'll be even better._Rolo had been wanting to talk to the Knight of Seven for some time now (aka a week), but had shied away from talking to him in public. For some reason, he would just find that odd. "So just stay here."

Throwing his top back on, Rolo casted one last look at Lelouch who was frowning, and headed towards the front door. _If it isn't Suzaku, well...I'll just tell them we're busy. With...cleaning. Or something._If the brunette was indeed there, well...this was just going to be too good, wouldn't it? Heh, yes...it would be too good for words.

While heading towards the door, he caught a sight of himself in the mirror. Oh, his reflection was definitely there but something seemed a little _off_. Was it his expression? ...No. It was his normal, void of emotion look. Shaking his head to clear thoughts of what looked and seemed wrong with him, he opened the door. And who was there was none other than the Knight of Seven himself, Suzaku Kururugi.

His green eyes showed a little bit of alarm when the fake sibling answered the door instead of "his" Lelouch. The alarm quickly disappeared, however, when Suzaku allowed himself to smile.

"Hey, Rolo."

How normal sounding.

"Hello, Suzaku." As he spoke, he could feel his face becoming more smug by the second. Suzaku was nothing but a mere pawn to Lelouch, and Rolo was really the one he loved. What a sweet internal victory he was having right now.

"Uh...Is Lelouch there?" Typical. "I would like to speak with him."

"He is." Came to the automatic response, as if he had been practicing this conversation for about five days. Which, truth be told, Rolo had been. "But, he's currently sick, so it'd be best if no one were to see him." What an amazing excuse. Just as Suzaku was about to open his mouth, Rolo continued on talking, "But I do want to talk to you." With that said, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Now standing beside the Kururugi male, he turned to him, violet eyes sparking with a pride.

"Rolo...?" The Japanese raised an eyebrow, now looking down the at the other brunette. No doubt in Rolo's mind, he was confused as to why he wanted to talk to him.

"I'd like to request you to stay away from Lelouch from now on." When those words escaped Rolo's lips, Suzaku frowned. _Not a pretty face when frowning._"He does not deserve someone of your status." The frown evolved to a scowl, causing that a smirk to appear on Rolos face to appear. "You are nothing but a burden to him, and-" Okay, so he had never cut himself off in his mind. But now that he thought about it, what he was going to say would be a critical mistake.

"And...?" Suzaku's face darkened greatly, his eyes narrowing.

That look Suzaku was giving him, honestly, scared him. Odd, for an assassin to be scared of a measly little look. "And..." Shit! Why didn't he think of a back up plan!? "And he's way too good for you."

That was pathetic, Rolo admitted, but it was all that he could come up with on the spot.

The Knight of Round scowled once again, causing Rolo to think if he continued to do that, he'd form wrinkles at an early age. Not that he'd really care about Suzaku having wrinkles, honestly. "What are you saying, Rolo...?" Suzaku growled, clenching one fist in a clear display of frustration.

"Are you deaf? Can't you hear the words that-" As soon as he heard the door open, he abruptly cut himself off. Oooh no. The one thing he hadn't planned out was that Lelouch would actually come out of the dorm. Perhaps he had taken too long and the exiled prince of Britannia was either worried or growing impatient. Knowing him, it was the latter.

Amethyst eyes went from the shorter boy to the taller one, and Lelouch smiled. Inwardly, though, he was probably having some sort of fit. "Suzaku." He spoke in that sweet voice that Rolo knew all too well. It was fake, yes, but Lelouch had perfected it so any one would think it was him being actually sweet. "How're you this afternoon?" Flashing a smile, the raven walked over towards the Japanese and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

The love was fake, Rolo _knew_ that. Still, it made him irritated just to watch Zero do such a thing.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, blinking rapidly before looking away. Clearing his throat, he mumbled, "I just came over to tell you that I won't be here for the next week or so. Being a Knight of Round, and all..." Taking a step away from the other male, he casted a quick, dark glance at Rolo before walking off.

He didn't even say good-bye. That was strange, to say the least.

As soon as Suzaku went out of sight for the two fake siblings, Lelouch turned on Rolo. His eyes were crackling with what one could only assume was anger. Though there was a hint of something else, but the time Geass-user didn't have much time to think about it. Once Lelouch spoke, all thoughts disappeared and the brunette gulped.

"What the _HELL_were you talking to him about?" Zero snapped, opening the door and shoving Rolo into the dorm. He looked extremely pissed off right now.

Scratch that.

He was beyond pissed off.

Rolo blinked, taking a step back from the enraged male. God, what could he say? He couldn't very well tell Lelouch that he was telling Suzaku to stay away from him. No, that would just make the anger level rise even further up than it already was. So instead of saying anything, he stood there, violet orbs wide.

The door shut, and Lelouch let out a growl that very well made him resemble a feral beast. "Answer me, Rolo."

More silence, and Rolo bit his lip. This was not going to be good at all. When Lelouch was angry, it seemed like hell itself was on Earth. The only thing he could do from avoid telling the truth was to take a step back, and watch those gorgeous purple eyes narrow in pure rage.

"Tell me..." One hand shot out, grabbing the boys collar. Rolo seemed surprised at first, not actually expecting Lelouch to do something such as that. In the next instant, Rolo was pulled towards Lelouch and staring straight into amethyst. They looked as if they were one fire, and all hint of the warmth earlier disappeared. "Now." He demanded once more, grip tightening on the collar causing the other to bite his lip.

No, he didn't want to tell Lelouch.

Nor did he want to lie.

"I...I..." Oh, yes, he definitely could've used his Geass to escape the other Geass-users wrath, but he prevented himself from doing so. That would be cowardly.

But wasn't not speaking a word the same, too? Cowardly, pathetic, and perhaps even a bit childish?

"You little bastard. You ruined things, didn't you?" The other pale hand grabbed at the collar, with just as strong (it was Lelouch, so it wasn't exactly _strong_) of a grip as the other. He then pushed Rolo into the wall closest to them, and leaned towards the completely frightened assassin. He'd never seen Lelouch so angry before. Especially over some sort of 'plan', or whatever this whole thing with Suzaku was. "You ruined it all." Hissing, purple eyes narrowed even more if it was humanly possible.

Rolo's heart started to pound, and he even felt a bead of sweat trickle slowly down the side of his face. Nothing came from his throat, he could only stare at those hues.

Taking the silence as a yes, Lelouch released his not-so-tight grip on the fake Lamperogue, and backed up. "I hate you, Rolo." And with that said, the raven walked off towards his bedroom. For what reason, Rolo didn't know, but he dared not follow.

_I hate you, Rolo._

Those four words that Lelouch had uttered, and seemingly escaped from his lips so easily, pierced his heart. It felt as if vines were entwining around his heart, and tightening. Thorns pertruded from the vines, and stabbed into the heart.

It hurt.

So...so much.

* * *

A/N: Look at all that OOC-ness. Lovely, isn't it?

...I've always wanted to write 'Lelouch-RAYGE!' but never really got the chance. Until now. Which you'll find out more of why he went all "IHATEYOU." on Rolo in later chapters. ;D

So, R&R please? Flames will be shredded and fed to my dog. Because she eats anything. And I mean it. She does.


End file.
